Cintas y moños
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Killua estaba en un gran problema: Era el cumpleaños de Gon y necesitaba un obsequio ¡Lo más pronto posible! pero no tenía el tiempo, o el dinero, para conseguirlo; y su repentino plan de emergencia era lo único que podría salvarlo... Después de todo, lo importante es la intención ¿verdad?


¡Hola a todos! Hoy es un día especial ¿Por qué? ¡Porque es el cumpleaños de mi shota favorito! **_¡Feliz cumpleaños Gon Freecss!_** Y como era de esperarse, decidí hacer un fic para este día. (y como también era de esperarse, mis lindos niños son pareja). Bien... ¡comencemos!

Como ya saben, ningún personaje que aparezca aquí me pertenece. Todos son propiedad del genial de Togashi.

Por cierto, si está en la categoría **M** es por algo. Y para decepcion de muchos (porque sé que es así), no habrá Lemon aquí, pero si ciertas referencias que ya sabrán luego.

¡Los dejo con el fic!

* * *

Al ver terminada su tarea, la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo mucho más grande. —¡Yosh! ¡Al fin el día llegó! —exclamó en un tono alegre—. Estoy muy emocionado—. Dejo el crayón rojo sobre el mueblo de madera y continuó contemplando el calendario colgado en la pared.

—¿Gon-chan? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó una voz aguda y un tanto alegre.

El pelinegro volteó su rostro. —Oh. Buenos días Alluka ¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó amablemente. _«Más que buenos días, debería decirle buenas tardes. Duerme mucho como Killua…»_

Asintió enérgicamente mientras sus labios se curvaban hacía arriba, hasta que otro pensamiento apareció en su mente, ocasionando que su humor cambiara. —¡Gon-chan, es tu cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó emocionada para luego terminar lanzándose a los brazos del oji-marrón—. ¡Muy feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliiiiiiiiz cumpleaños!

Rió encantado por el entusiasmo de la niña. —Gracias Alluka—. Se colocó a la misma altura que ella para recibir un beso en la mejilla. —Eres una niña buena.

—¡Luego te daré tu regalo! ¡He trabajado toda la cena en ello! —dijo con orgullo. Estaba segura que su obsequio fascinaría a Gon.

—¿En verdad?—. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. — ¡Muchas gracias! No cabe duda de que eres una niña muy buena—. La expresión de su rostro cambió al recordar algo importante. —¡Es verdad! ¡Olvidé comprar las cosas para la cena de hoy!

La pelinegra parpadeó. —¿Cena?

Gon asintió al recordar que no se encontraba solo. —Ah, sí. Una cena para festejar mi cumpleaños. Solo para nosotros tres ¿te parece bien?—. Alluka asintió de inmediato, aunque no parecía muy convencida de ello. —Iré a comprar algunas cosas, tardé un poco. ¿Puedes despertar a tu hermano? Si sigue así dormirá hasta la noche, y eso que ya es medio día… —mencionó en un tono burlón.

—¡Okay! Alluka irá a despertar a su Onii-chan. ¡No tienes de que preocuparte! —exclamó en un tono alegre. Se despidió del pelinegro y al estar segura de que había desaparecido del corredor, llevó a cabo su plan. _«¡Hora de despertar a mi Onii-chan! »_ Pensó decidida a cumplir su labor; con tal de que su nuevo hermano tuviera un cumpleaños romántico e inolvidable.

Con ese andar saltarín y despreocupado se encamino hasta la habitación que su hermano y su novio compartían desde que se mudaron donde vivía éste último.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Despierta! —dijo en un tono alto mientras golpeaba la entrada. Espero y espero, pero nada ocurría y eso le preocupó. —¿Uh? ¿Onii-chan?—. Volvió a llamar y nada.

Al sentirse preocupada, ingresó a la habitación y no le sorprendió demasiado que todo se encontrase a oscuras; lo más probable es que Gon cerrara las cortinas para que Killua continuara durmiendo tranquilamente; con un aire curioso, la pelinegra se aproximó hasta la cama, y pudo comprobar al fin que su hermano mayor mantenía sus ojos cerrados. ¡Estaba durmiendo! Llegó a esa conclusión. Dio un suspiro resignado. ¡Ese no era el momento para estar dormido! Con uno de sus dedos dio ligeros golpecitos al hombro de Killua y nada ocurría. Lo intentó varias veces, teniendo siempre el mismo resultado.

Alluka infló las mejillas con molestia al ver que el albino continuaba dormido. —Onii-chan… —decía mientras movía, con un poco de brusquedad, el brazo del mayor. Sin embargo, no parecía tener buenos resultados. —. ¡Onii-chan!—. Usó un tono de voz más alto al comenzar a saltar sobre la cama. ¡pero nada! ¡Killua seguía inconsciente! _«Bien, Alluka se cansó de juegos. »_ Pensaba al tomar una gran bocanada de aire, para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas: —¡ONII-CHAN! ¡DESPIERTA!

El peliblanco abrió sus ojos de golpe ante aquel sonido y sin poder evitarlo siquiera, cayó al suelo de una manera cómica y un tanto torpe por así decirlo. Su cabeza impactó con fuerza ─y eso que la cama no estaba tan alta─ al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. —¡¿P-pero q-que-?! —balbuceó nerviosamente, sintiéndose además un tanto desorientado.

—Onii-chan tonto. ¡No tienes que seguir durmiendo en un día como este!

¿Era su impresión o su hermana parecía molesta? —¿U-uh? ¿A-A-Alluka, q-qué…?

—Gon-chan salió de compras ¡esta es tu oportunidad perfecta para terminar de preparar tu regalo para él!

—¿Eh? ¿Re-regalo?

—Alluka estará con sus amigas Sora y Hana toda la noche ¡Así que Onii-chan no debe preocuparse de nada!

_«¿Eh? ¿C-como que amigas? »_ El dolor que sentía por ese golpe no ayudaba demasiado. —E-e-espera… Alluka.

La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente. —Onii-chan, asegúrate de saludar a Gon-chan. Yo lo daré mi obsequio luego, pero shhh, es un secreto. —decía dando un guiño de complicidad al final—. ¡Espero que tengan una velada linda y romántica!—. Se aproximó a la salida de la habitación y sostuvo la perrilla de la puerta. —Onii-chan…

—¿S-sí?

—No sé qué obsequio le darás a Gon-chan por su cumpleaños, pero como eres su novio ¡estoy segura que será grandioso!—. Fue lo último que dijo para luego abandonar el cuarto, dejando aún más ─si ya era posible─ desconcertado a su hermano.

Killua, aún sentado sobre el suelo, parpadeó ante tantas palabras por parte de su hermana menor. Pudo escuchar sus pasos por el correr y el momento en que salió del apartamento, luego el silencio total. Suspiró aliviado ¡al menos tendría unos minutos de paz y podría acomodar sus ideas! Pero como estaba muy cansado y no tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo, se levantó del suelo para volver a recostarse en la cama. Luego podría acomodar sus ideas... luego de unas cinco o diez horas de sueño.

Bastó que cerrara los ojos durante un minuto, un solo minuto, para que toda la información que Alluka le había brindado cayera con brusqueda sobre su él. Junto con su verdadero significado.

Con un brusco movimiento, quitó las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo nuevamente. —¡Ahhh! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Gon! —gritó horrorizado al recordar también que no tenía ningún obsequio para su novio.

Lo bueno es que ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

_«Tranquilo Kilua. Piensa con detenimiento… veamos. ¿Qué puedo regalarle a Gon? »_ Miró en distintas direcciones, buscando algo en la habitación que valiera la pena para obsequiarle a su novio_. «¡Oh vamos Killua! No puedes ser tan estúpido como para obsequiarle algo que… ¿Le gustará mi patineta? »_ Negó con la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento. _«No, no es buena idea. Gon no sabe usarla y ya está algo desgastada. »_—…además, Gon se dará cuenta que es mía. —pensó en voz alta.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y admiró el techo durante varios minutos ─los cuales parecieron ser los minutos más interminables de su corta existencia─ sin tener la intención de detenerse. Suspiró resignado. ¿Cómo es que no podía ocurrírsele una buena idea? Ya era un problema que no se hubiera acordado del cumpleaños de Gon, pero ahora se sumaba el hecho que no tuviera un obsequio para él.

—¿Qué se supone que haga?—. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. —Se enojará conmigo si no tengo un obsequio. ¡Si seré estúpido! ¿Cómo es que pude olvidarme de su cumpleaños? ¡Si yo sé todo sobre él! No entiendo como pude olvida-—. Aquella frase quedó inconclusa al recordar por qué se había olvidado de esa fecha. _«Ah es verdad… hace dos días llegó un nuevo cargamento de Sr. Choco-robot y solo estuve pendiente de ello. »_ Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Killua.

En pocas palabras: estaba en serios problemas.

Primero por olvidarse del cumpleaños de Gon.

Segundo por no obsequiarle nada.

Y tercero por haber destruido la vajilla nueva que Gon había comprado ─de hecho fue la semana pasada y él no pareció darse cuenta de ello─, tal vez no debía preocuparse mucho por esto último.

¡Si a fin de cuentas estaba en graves problemas!

Al menos se salvaría de reponer la vajilla.

—¿Uh? ¿Y eso?—. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el papel de regalo y las cintas coloridas sobre el suelo. _«Debe ser obra de Alluka. Al menos ella le ha obsequiado algo a Gon… »_ Llegó a esa conclusión. _«Me pregunto si podré copiarme de ese regalo ¡No Killua! ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Tu hermana al menos se esforzó y…! ¿Dónde estará su obsequio? »_ Se abofeteó el rostro antes de cometer una tontería. Vaya que si estaba desesperado. —…me rindo. ¡No podré encontrar algo que valga la pena! Y lo peor es que no tengo dinero para comprar algo…— _«Y Gon guardó muy bien el suyo desde la última vez que se lo robé… »_ Continuó en su mente. «En pocas palabras estoy muerto…»

Y como si de un milagro se tratase ─luego de estar mirando como idiota a las cintas coloridas sobre el suelo─ una idea apareció en su mente. Más no contaba que fuera un tanto… vergonzosa. ¡Vaya pensamientos que tenía!

_«Bueno… e-eso podría funcionar…» _Mordió su labio inferior. _«Debo estar muy desesperado para hacer algo como eso. »_ Y sí, lo estaba. Estaba muy desesperado para considerarla, y mucho más desesperado por aceptarla como válida. —Bien… he hecho cosas peores antes de estar con Gon, supongo que esto no es taaan grave_—. «Eso lo dices ahora… »_ Replicó una voz en su cabeza, más optó por ignorarla. —¡Yosh! ¡Por tu bien Gon, espero que esto te guste!

Sino, debía despedirse de una vida tranquila. No él, sino Gon.

Porque si no le gustaba su regalo, estaba completamente seguro que mataría a su novio.

.

.

.

—¡Killua! ¡Alluka! ¡Ya llegué con las compras! —gritó desde la entrada, con varias bolsas y cajas sobre sus brazos. ¡Era una suerte que no se cayera! Tenía demasiadas cosas que le bloqueaban la vista—. ¿Hola? ¡Estoy en casa!—. Volvió a gritar luego de unos segundos. _«¿Uh? ¿Será que no hay nadie? Que extraño. »_

Gon se encogió de hombros y decidió no darle demasiada importancia. ¡Lo más seguro que ambos estaban haciendo sus cosas! Ya los vería en cualquier momento.

Tarareando para sí mismo, el muchacho de cabello oscuro cerró la puerta ─con un gran esfuerzo de su parte─ y atravesó los corredores con la vista fija sobre el techo, aunque gracias a esto pudo percatarse de la oscuridad del ambiente. ¿Será que habían cortado el servicio eléctrico? Fue su primer pensamiento, lo cual lo extrañó. ¡Si se había encargado de pagar las cuentas de todos los servicios, en las fechas indicadas! Puede que sea olvidadizo y un tanto despistado, pero él no era de los que se olvidaban de esas cosas. A ciegas, y con un ligero malestar, logró llegar hasta la cocina, dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de madera e inspeccionó mejor la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras, sin embargo, algunos aparatos electrónicos como el televisor o el refrigerador estaban encendidos. Eso terminó por desconcertarlo más.

_«Esto ya está muy raro… »_ Pensaba al rascarse la mejilla en un gesto nervioso. —¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? —preguntó en voz alta, estando seguro de que no obtendría una respuesta en ese momento. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, estar parado en ese lugar no le traería la solución a su problema. Guardó el pastel que había comprado, al igual que el resto de la comida, y al ver terminada su tarea sonrió. _«Bueno, ahora debo buscarlos a ambos. »_

Una de las primeras cosas que Gon pudo notar fueron las pequeñas velas encendidas situadas en algunos lugares del apartamento, junto a los floreros, cerca de los muebles, algunas esparcidas sobre el suelo, entre otros sitios. Otro detalle fue el perfume en el aire, una dulce fragancia que no logró identificar, más no le importaba mucho, esa fragancia era deliciosa. ¡Ni mucho menos pasó desapercibida la música suave de fondo! Bien. Todo eso ya estaba incomodado al moreno. ¡Cuántas cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo el día de su cumpleaños! Tendría que hablar con Killua y Alluka, tal vez ellos sepan algo de ello.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —preguntaba en un tono alto mientras se aproximaba a los dormitorios—. ¿Killua? ¿Alluka?

Primero buscó en el cuarto de la pelinegra y se sorprendió de encontrar todo perfectamente acomodado, y sin rastro alguno de la pre-adolescente. Cerró la puerta y continuó con su búsqueda. El armario, el cuarto de limpieza, el baño, la habitación de huéspedes, fueron algunos de los lugares que buscó, y el último cuarto que quedaba por recibir era la recámara en donde dormía con Killua.

_«Pero no tiene sentido que busque allí. Si hubiera estado Killua, ya me habría respondido. » _Pensaba un tanto desilusionado. Realmente esperaba encontrarse con alguien, no tenía deseos de festejar su cumpleaños solo. Suspiró. «Tal vez tenían mejores cosas que hacer que festejar conmigo…» Con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la sala. —Llamaré a Mito-san y veré televisión.

—¡Gon!—. El pelinegro se detuvo al escuchar la voz del albino llamándolo.

—¡Killua! —exclamó con una sonrisa, pero al voltear su rostro ─y cuerpo─ se encontró con la puerta cerrada de la habitación que compartía con el oji-azul—. ¿Uh? ¿Killua?—. Parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Será que fue su imaginación el haber oído la voz de su mejor amigo. «Aunque… también es tu pareja. » Dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. —Killua ¿estás ahí?

Al oír el tono curioso en la voz de Gon, supo que el momento estaba por llegar. _«Bien Killua. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… ¡pero no lo hagas parecer como si estuvieras en un parto! Respira tranquilo. Tranquilo. » _Aclaró su garganta, con la sola intención de que su voz se escuchase clara y segura. —S-sí… a-a-aquí e-estoy… —respondió con una voz temblorosa, maldiciéndose mentalmente por el modo en que su voz se había oído.

—Nee. Nee, Killua ¿Sabes dónde está Alluka? —preguntó al posar su mano sobre la perilla, sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro cambió al notar que la puerta estaba trabada—. ¿Eh? ¿Y esto?—. Intentó abrirla sin tener buenos resultados. —Killua ¿tú cerraste la puerta?

—De-de eso qu-quería hablarte…—. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente ¡y eso que aún no había hecho nada! —A-Alluka n-no e-está aquí… d-dijo q-que e-e-estaría con unas amigas…

Lo interrumpió. —¿En serio? Ah, qué pena. Y yo que creí que festejaríamos los tres mi cumpleaños.

Una pequeña vena apareció en la frente del albino. _«¡Esto es demasiado difícil para mí y el idiota lo único que hace es ponerme más incómodo! » _Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire antes de responder adecuadamente. —E-e-ella dijo q-que lo m-mejor s-sería fe-festejar… d-digo q-que e-estemos n-nosotros dos…—. Mordió su labio inferior brevemente. —…c-como u-una pa-pareja…

—¿Pareja? —repitió estúpidamente, inclinando la cabeza hacía uno de sus costados; aunque Killua se imaginaba que podría haber hecho algo como eso. _«¿Un festejo como pareja? »_ Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y medito calmadamente la situación: si veía las cosas con detenimiento, así debía ser. Después de todo, él y Killua no hacían muchas cosas de pareja, y eso que eran una. _«Salvo los besos y los toqueteos que tenemos antes de dormir. »_ Se corrigió a sí mismo con una sonrisa divertida ¡eso le hizo recordar todas las ocasiones en las que su mejor amigo se sonrojaba a más no poder! Que buenas experiencias aquellas. _«Aunque eso es cierto… o actuamos como los mejores amigos o como los padres de Alluka. »_ Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, si bien la hermana del albino era una joven inteligente, no podía evitar protegerla como si ambos tuvieran la misma sangre. _«Además… ella es adorable. »_

—¡GON!

Dio un pequeño salto desde su sitio, mirando asustado la puerta de la habitación. —¿Q-q-q-qué?

—¡Te he estado llamado desde hace cinco minutos! ¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?!

—Eh… ¿en que tu hermana es adorable?

Un incómodo e interminable silencio se hizo presente.

—Gon…

…Hasta que Killua se encargó de interrumpirlo…

—¿S-sí?

—Voy a ignorar lo que has dicho porque me siento benévolo.

—O-okay.

—Pero si te atreves a engañarme con mi hermana, créeme que ni Hisoka podrá salvarte de mí ira. ¿Entendido?

El moreno se estremeció ante el tono siniestro y de ultratumba que había utilizado su novio al decir aquella amenaza. Temblando como una hoja de papel ─no estaba seguro si era por el miedo, o la emoción que sentía ante la idea de enfrentarse a Killua─ asintió enérgicamente, más recordó que el albino no lo estaba viendo. —¡E-eh, sí!

—Eso espero.

—Nee Killua.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿M-me dejas entrar? E-es q-que quiero verte—. Eso último lo había dicho en un tono que habías sido capaz de conmover al albino, haciendo que se olvidase de su ira, y terminara haciendo que se sonrojara.

_«¿P-por qué tiene que usar ese tono t-tan…? »_ Suspiró. —S-sí… pe-pero… déjame de-decirte algo a-antes…—. Tragó saliva pesadamente. _«Tranquilo Killua, este es el momento de la verdad. Tranquilo. »_ Se alentó a sí mismo, con la sola intención de que la cobardía no apareciera y su valor no escara antes de tiempo. —V-verás… y-yo… a-aquí t-tengo t-tu re-regalo….

—¿Mi regalo? ¡Killua, no te hubieras molestado en comprarme algo! Tu sola presencia ya es un gran regalo. —dijo con total sinceridad.

_«De hecho… no me molesté en comprarle algo. »_ Replicó una voz con picaría y un tanto de burla,. Killua se avergonzó ante esas palabras "conmovedoras" de su novio. _«¡Dios! ¿Tiene que decir todo lo que piensa! ¡¿Qué acaso no tiene vergüenza?! No, no la tiene. Estamos hablando de Gon. » _—M-me re-refiero… q-que t-tu re-regalo e-está aquí…

—Entiendo. ¿Y qué hago ahora? Tú trabaste la puerta ¿cómo voy a ver mi regalo?

_«Tranquilo, tranquilo. No lo mates por idiota…»_ —C-cuando de la señal, quitaré el seguro y t-tú co-contarás h-hasta t-tres… lu-luego de-de e-e-ese ti-tiempo… po-podrás e-entrar a-a-aquí… —dijo con voz temblorosa.

_«¿Por qué tanto misterio? Si solo quiero que me diga "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gon!" » _Pensó con las mejillas ligeramente infladas, más recordó que era parte del regalo del albino. Ni modo, tendría que obedecerlo. —Okay, Killua.

El albino tomó una respiración profunda y con su mano temblorosa, quitó el seguro. «Bien Killua, este será el momento de la verdad. » Retrocedió varios pasos, hasta que sus piernas rozaron con el borde de la cama. _«Tú puedes con esto…»_ Se sonrojó furiosamente, sintiendo además como su pulso se aceleraba descontroladamente. —Y-ya p-puedes… c-conta-tar…

Al oír el _"click"_ de la entrada sonrió. ¡Ya estaría por recibir su obsequio! —¡Bien! —exclamó entusiasmado. —Uno—. Hizo una pequeña pausa, solo para darle tiempo a su pareja a que terminase lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. —Dos—. Volvió a sujetar el pomo de la puerta y al comenzar a empujarla, murmuró—. Tres.

Cuando Gon atravesó la habitación al fin, quedando delante del albino, el silencio no tardó en aparecer entre ambos, y el más joven no hizo otra cosa que mirar fijamente a su acompañante; olvidándose del detalle que dejó la puerta abierta.

—Fe-feliz cumpleaños… Gon. —murmuró con una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro, tratando de que esa mirada castaña no le hiciera retroceder con su "regalo".

Killua estaba desnudo de pies a cabeza, ─a tan solo unos metros suyo─ mirándolo con una expresión entre coqueta y tímida, con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y los ojos azules más brillantes que en cualquier otra ocasión. Pero ese no era el detalle que sobresalía, sino el hecho de que varias cintas verdes lo envolvían por completo: Una rodeaba su cuello, pasando por la mitad de sus pectorales marcados, el brazo derecho y la muñeca, terminando con un gran lazo a la altura del estómago. Otra de ellas, rodeaba por completo el antebrazo izquierdo y el extremo era sostenido por su mano. Y una tercera ─la más llamativa para Gon─ cinta verde estaba envuelta alrededor de la intimidad del albino, cubriendo levemente la extensión del miembro semi-erecto llegando hasta la glande, la cual era cubierta por un pequeño moño.

—E-e-es m-mi regalo… para ti. —murmuró sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de peor manera; un pequeño estremecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sentir la mirada de Gon, fija en todo su cuerpo, no solo le avergonzaba, sino también causaba que su excitación aumentara.

En cambio ─y para la sorpresa del mayor─ el joven pelinegro se mantenía en completo silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Gon?

No respondió a ello, continuó contemplando a su novio. De pies a cabeza. Hasta incluso tomó su tiempo al llegar hasta la entrepierna del mayor. _«Espero que no lo haya ajustado mucho. » _Pensaba mientras ese brillo curioso se apoderaba de sus ojos almendra. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y al llegar a su lado, se colocó en cuclillas para poder ver más de cerca aquel lugar. _«Oh ¡Tiene una erección! »_ Levantó una de sus manos y con su dedo índice dio un pequeño toquecito a la glande envuelta, ganándose un gemido ronco por parte de su novio. _«Je je. ¡Killua tiene una erección! »_ Canturrió en su mente luego de dar algunos toques.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para acallar todos los gemidos que intentaban salir. ¡Qué mierda! Nunca antes su auto-control había sido tan débil ¿cómo es posible que un simple roce en su glande fuera capaz de hacerle estremecer de esa manera_? «E-e-es por Gon. S-solo por él… »_ Sus mejillas se colorearon aún más por aquella acción. _«…es porque es Gon… »_ Cuando el pelinegro levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, no pudo controlar que sus labios se curvasen en una suave y débil sonrisa. —G-Gon…—. Tomó las manos de su novio, obligando a que se levantase del suelo. —…yo… soy tu regalo…. Por esta noche y muchas… muchas otras…

—¿Eh? ¿Tú eres mi regalo? —indagó en un tono curioso, sorprendiéndose además por aquellas palabras.

—S-sí… soy yo.

—¿Tú?

—Sí. Yo.

—Ahhhhh. Entiendo.

Volvieron a mirarse fijamente, en un incómodo y eterno silencio.

Un maldito….

Y condenado…

Silencio…

Ello trajo como resultado a un Killua muy molesto y a un Gon que no entendía nada de nada. ¿Resultado? Un Killua más enojado aún, y un Gon que temía por la seguridad de su cabeza, porque estaba seguro que su novio lo golpearía en cualquier momento.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Q-qué?

—¿No dirás nada?

—Ehhhh ¿lindo color del lazo?

—Gon. —dijo su nombre en tono de advertencia, estando a punto ─solo a punto─ de estrangular a su novio.

—¡Killua! —exclamó su nombre en un tono alegre, creyendo que podría aligerar la tensión del ambiente, pero la mirada fulminante que le dio el albino hizo que se arrepintiera de su decisión. —Ehehehehe… ¿lo siento?

—Oh. Lo sientes… bien, descuida. No hay problema —comentó despreocupadamente, pero bastó un segundo ─un solo segundo─ para que su ira saliera a flote—. ¡Estoy aquí, desnudo, muriéndome de frío! Solo para darte un estúpido presente que tú ni siquiera tomas en cuenta. Y-y t-te quedas allí ¡Allí! ¡Mirándome con esa cara de tonto sin decirme nada! ¡NADA!—. Por cada palabra que decía, daba un pequeño golpe a la frente del moreno, ignorando por completo los quejidos que éste soltaba. —¡Créeme cuando te digo que no volveré a hacer este tipo de cosas por ti! ¡Maldito malagradecido! ¿Crees que porque eres lindo no te diré las cosas de frente? ¡Ja! ¡Estás muy equivocado Freecss! ¡Muy equivocado!

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. ¡Ese era el Killua de siempre! —Killua… —murmuró su nombre, sin deshacer la expresión dulce en su rostro.

—¡….Para tu próximo cumpleaños no te daré nada!

—Killua.

—¡….Tendrás suerte si te saludo siquiera!

—Killua.

—¡….Y créeme que esta te saldrá m─!—. Si no fuera porque el menor lo besó bruscamente sus quejas habrían continuado ¡y habrían sido mucho peor! «¿P-pero q-qué…? » Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que sintió los brazos del moreno envolviendo su cintura_. «¡Al diablo con todo! »_ Pensaba mientras sus brazos se enroscaban sobre el cuello del más joven, con la sola intención de que sus cuerpos se apegaran más y más.

Sin embargo, Gon no tenía intención alguna de prolongar el beso y terminó separando sus labios. —Al menos te has callado. —decía con la respiración agitada, sonriendo ante el mohín de su novio—. Entooooooooonces… ¿t-tú eres mi regalo?

Bufó ¡esta era la tercera vez que preguntaba eso! ¡¿Es que acaso no entendía?! —Idiota. Ya te he dicho que soy yo… —respondió de mala gana. Al menos esta vez no se encontraba tan enojado, ese beso había sido capaz de calmarlo un poco—. ¡Está bien, está bien! No tuve tiempo de comprarte algo mejor…— _«O mejor dicho, me olvidé por completo que era tu cumpleaños. O al menos, ignoré ese detalle. »_ —Y cr-creí que… que bueno… yo se-sería una buena opción…. ¡sé que es tonto, pero…!—. Bajó la mirada al suelo. —…pero creí que sería bueno…

Dejó escapar una pequeña risilla. —No creí que fueras romántico, Killua.

_«O estuviera desesperado como para hacer esto »_ —E-eh. S-sí. ¡E-eso!

—De todas formas, si me gustó.

Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con aquellos ojos que le encantaban. —¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres…? ¡Ah! ¡Gon!—. Si su rostro ya estaba rojo, ahora se debía encontrar en un peor estado. —¡Y-ya bájame! —ordenó entre gritos, sin que la vergüenza desapareciera; el hecho de que Gon lo tomara entre sus brazos, como si de una damisela en apuros se tratase, y que tuviera en su rostro esa sonrisa estúpida, solo empeoraba su estado—. ¡Bája-jame i-idiota!

—Nop, no pienso hacerlo. —replicó entre risas. En un rápido movimiento, dejó al albino sobre la cama para luego subirse sobre él, sentándose sobre sus caderas. Killua lo miró sorprendido, sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa dulce que le dirigieron terminó por calmarse—. ¿Serás mi regalo esta noche, no? —preguntó mientras sus manos comenzaba a rozar lenta y delicadamente cada porción de piel descubierta—. ¿Al igual que otras, verdad?

—Gon. —dijo en un tono ronco. A medida que las caricias continuara, una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro: una sonrisa que solo su lindo moreno podría ver, ya que estaba reservada solo para él—. Gon… ¿ahora sí desenvolverás tu regalo? —preguntó en un tono coqueto, asegurándose de que el doble sentido estuviera más que claro y como se trataba de Gon, se aseguró de que entendiera bien. Tomó la mano, dirigiéndola hasta el lazo principal.

Rió ante esa pregunta para luego sonreírle pícaramente al oji-azul. —Lo haré a mi ritmo… pero puedo asegurarte, que este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido…—. Dio un guiño coqueto, ganándose algunas risas por parte de Killua, acortó la distancia de sus rostro para unir una vez más sus labios, sin dejar de deshacer aquellos los lazos y nudos ubicados en el cuerpo de su novio.

_Tenían toda la noche para convertir ese cumpleaños en un recuerdo inolvidable. _

* * *

¡Yeah! Eso es todo. ¿Se esperaban un Lemon? Lastima (y eso que yo advertí arriba que no habría) En lo personal, quería que quedara así, como que no tenía ganas de ponerle un Lemon xD, ¡pero! Si ustedes quieren uno, puedo hacerle la continuación a este y ahí viene la parte que sus mentes perversas quieren ver.

En fin. Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado ¡Les mando un beso enorme! *que les va a durar hasta la próxima actualización* ¡Se cuidan mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho! ¡Nos vemos!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
